lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Nanaki
Pary Przeglądałam dziś rutynowo angielską wersję lostpedii, i odkryłam, że w amerykańskiej wersji mają o wiele więcej artykułów o parach, niż my na naszej pl.lostpedii. Wobec tego w artykule "Pary" zrobiłam linki do par, o których powinny być artykuły. Pewnie w najbliższych dniach je napiszę, i proszę o nie usuwanie, jeśli oczywiście nie będzie żadnych błędów w interpunkcji, itp. Dziękuję i pozdrawiam, JateGirl. Nadmierne bananiarstwo Neostradę (83.0.x.x - 83.31.x.x) i inne zmienne IP blokuj do 24 godzin. Misiek (talk) 14:25, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) Kolorowanie nicków Hej. Jestem adminem Nonsy, czasem pojawiam się na Wikii. To tak o mnie pokrótce. Mam pytanie – jak zrobiliście to kolorowanie nicków na OZ? Szukam w MediaWiki i nic, szukam po stronach userów i też nic. Jakby ktoś mógłby mi przesłać skrypcik na to z instrukcją zastosowania na jakiejś wikii, to bym się nie obraził. Z góry dziękuję. Amoniak 19:40, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) :Wielkie dzięki! Szukałem tego raczej po monobookach. Nie wpadłbym na to, że to w commonsie, heh. Amoniak 19:58, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Art. w edyc Ok. Będę stosować szablon. Data premiery Można by dodać kiedy zacznie się szósty sezon na stronie głównej, przecież to już wiadomo z trailerów.--CrazyBaran 07:27, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Odzew Hej! Możesz wejść na chwilę na gg? Krzysiekje 18:53, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) Alt. rzeczywistość Ok, zaraz pozmieniam. Co prawda "Alternatywna rzeczywistość" lepiej brzmi ale faktycznie jest już zarezerwowana dla ARG. --LOSTPL-Benjamin Linus 17:57, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) ban na dynamic ip http://pl.lostpedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Specjalna%3AZablokowani&ip=83.6.206.137 - to nie jest proxy, a zmienne IP (Neostrada), ban nie jest potrzebny. Misiek (talk) 13:24, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) Finał Szablon trzeba by przenieść pod "17/18", bo będzie 19 odcinków i tak jak w czwartym sezonie. Najpierw 16 - finał, part 1, a potem tydzień później podwójny 17/18 - finał, part 2/3. Na angielskiej widzę, że mają jeszcze co innego, bo tam jest, że 17 to part 1 finału, a 18 - part 2, ale z tego co czytałem, wydaje mi się, że ta wersja z trzyczęściowym zakończeniem jest poprawna.--Mariobaryla 11:39, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) lostpedia.wikia.pl Heja! Rozważamy przeprowadzenie pewnego eksperymentu, mającego sprawdzić wpływ domeny na pozycję wiki w wynikach Google. W związku z tym chcielibyśmy zmienić adres polskojęzycznej Lostpedii na lostpedia.wikia.pl -- byc moze tymczasowo, ale spodziewamy sie obiecujacych wynikow, wiec jest szansa, ze bylaby to zmiana na stale. Oczywiscie, stary adres pozostalby aktualny i zadne linki nie uleglyby przerwaniu. Bylibyscie zainteresowani udzialem w takim tescie? Moglbys przekazac powyzsze reszcie edytujacych? :) Pomysl jest na razie bardzo swiezy, wiec pytam troche na zapas. Jesli wyrazicie chec udzialu, bede informował na bieżąco. --TOR 01:21, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) Chcecie, żeby to wisiało jeszcze długo jako nieoznaczone? Albo rozwińcie ten artykuł, albo ustaw naprawione, bo to tkwi od dwóch miesięcy i nikt tego nie tknie, żeby nie wpychać się wikii z aktywnymi adminami. Misiek (talk) 14:04, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikia miesiąca Lostpedia została wikią maja 2010, gratulacje ;) Misiek (talk) 06:15, maj 1, 2010 (UTC) PS. Ja nadal czekam na Ciebie na kanale. :P Witam, Przeglądam z doskoku, dla rozrywki i wyrywkowo raczej niż systematycznie. Dziś w artykule "Wróg Jacoba" znalazłam dwa zdania, z którymi się nie zgadzam - ale nie mam odwagi ich zmieniać ;) więc daję do rozważenia. Rozbicie się "Czarnej Skały" W 1845 roku Mężczyzna w Czerni spotkał się z Jacobem pod posągiem Tawaret - miejscem zamieszkania Jacoba. Bracia obserwowali razem sunący po oceanie okręt "Czarna Skała". Potwór obwiniał Jacoba, że to on sprowadził ludzi na wyspę. Wtedy też powiedział o ludziach: "przychodzą, niszczą, walczą, psują". Świadczy to o tym, że Wróg z niewiadomych powodów nienawidzi ludzi. ' ''Wydaje mi się, że w pewnym momencie było to wyjaśnione: gdy Brat Jacoba mówi coś w stylu (nie przytoczę dokładnie, bo z pamięci) "wystarczająco dlugo przebywałem wśród nich, by ich poznać. Są słabi, chciwi, pełni gniewu i pychy" - jakoś tak. To wtedy gdy rozmawia z Jacobem o powodach dla których zdecydował się na życie wśród ludzi, zanim ich matka zabiła. W 2004 r. W 2004 r. Potwór zamieszkiwał drewnianą chatę w środku dżungli. Przybierał postacie różnych ludzi a na wszelakie próby kontaktu reagował agresją. Nienawidził też technologii. 'Nie wiadomo jak opuszczał chatę, skoro otaczał ją niemożliwy dla niego do pokonania okrąg z popiołu. ' Wydaje mi się, że okrąg z popiołu wykonali dopiero Llana i jej kompani, gdy podeszli do chaty z zamiarem jej zniszczenia. Wcześniej nic takiego chyba nie było.... Pozdrawiam! M. Witaj, Mam pytanie-problem. Doczytałam dziś - w końcu! - zalecenia edycyjne, co powinnam była oczywiście zrobić zanim zrobiłam te 9 edycji tekstów :P Mam problem z czasem narracji. Przeczytałam coś takiego: Treść i forma artykułów Edytuj Opisy odcinków, książek i innych źródeł powinny być napisane w czasie teraźniejszym, a historie postaci, opisy miejsc i inne relacje - w czasie przeszłym. W haśle dotyczącym '''odcinka powinno być napisane: Kate znajduje tajemniczą mapę i mówi o tym Jackowi. Natomiast haśle dotyczącym postaci powinno być: Kate znalazła tajemniczą mapę i powiedziała o tym Jackowi. Obecnie edytuję opis postaci Kate. Kurczę, generalnie robię to dla przyjemności, więc może za kilka dni ta zabawa mi się znudzi - ale póki tu jestem, chciałabym te edycje robić prawidlowo, żeby Wam nie popsuć tego, co już zrobiliście. Rozumiem, że '''opis postaci '''Kate, jej historia - to opis od początku aż do historii z koniem (zdaje się, że jej historia jest jakby niedokończona) i tu faktycznie używany jest czas przeszły. Następnie wkraczają opisy odcinków w poszczegolnych sezonach. I tu zgłupiałam, bo część opisana jest w czasie teraźniejszym, a część od czapy - w przeszłym. Zdarzyło mi się to edytować, ale już nie jestem pewna czy dobrze. Logika mówi, że tak. Powiedzmy - sezon 2, którego jeszcze nie ruszyłam. "Po wysadzeniu włazu Jack od razu zmienił zdanie" itd. w czasie przeszłym, po czym nagle "Wkrótce do obozu powracająOgonowcy" - mam wrażenie, że to wszystko jest opisem treści odcinka, a zatem powinno być w czasie teraźniejszym. Ale chcę dopytać, bo nie chcę narobić kłopotów, jak już robię, niech robię prawidłowo ;) Pozdrawiam. Footer Hej, zapraszam do dodania na wiki szablonu z listą wiki (Wikia Entertainment Footer/pl), które są poświęcone serialom i na którym zostaliście umieszczeni. Siemka, chciałbym złożyć skargę na Mysleca. Dał mi bana na miesiąc za ataki osobiste, tak to nazywał, chociaż czy ja wiem. Oczywiście w ten sposób nie zgłoszę HPW do głosowania w październiku. Ale do sedna. Painto Maniak i Lordtrion dostali bana za to samo, a już bardziej wyraźne ataki na trzy dni. Jeżeli chodzi o wcześniejszą karalność: Painto Maniak i ja byliśmy na równi za jedną taką kłótnie ze sobą. Chciałbym się spytać czy zajmiesz się tą sprawą? PS. Gdyby sprawa była załatwiona to znaczy, że zajął się nią Sovq. Michnar (Moja tablica) 17:53, wrz 3, 2013 (UTC) Współpraca Hej, Co powiesz na współpracę z naszą wiki ? Pallid (dyskusja) 14:25, maj 3, 2015 (UTC) PS. Mam taką prośbę, oczywiście nie mam tu nic do gadania, ale może wprowadzilibyście tu tablicę dyskusji i jakieś tło? Pytania trochę organizacyjne #Znalazłem kategorię spoiler. Czy po zakończeniu emisji serialu powinna zostać usunięta? Jaki ma cel? #Teorie i pytania bez odpowiedzi. Czy teorie poruszające tematy na które odpowiedź została w ciągu serialu udzielona mają zostać usunięte? Część teorii jest na podstronach, a część w głównych artykułach. Gdzie je przenosić? #Może wiadomości (które są właściwie nowościami... sprzed kilku lat) można by usunąć ze strony głównej? #Może przenieść galerię na podstrony? Możnaby też wtedy usunąć kategorię tego typu → link. #Co uważasz o tablicach dyskusji? Jeśli wolisz dyskusje to oczywiście w porządku, ale jeśli tobie jest bez różnicy, to byłbym wdzięczny, jeśli byś zamienił. #Czy możnaby „bezboleśnie" zmienić strukturę forum na obecną? Oczywiście jak w punkcie 5 - szanuję twoje zdanie w końcu to ty jesteś tu administratorem, a moja ilość edycji jest stanowczo za mała... sam rozumiesz ;D #Jeszcze myślałem nad czatem, ale pewnie nie będzie łatwo znaleźć tutaj kogoś...